Siempre Has Estado
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Que puedes hacer cuando te das cuenta que ella siempre ha estado en tu vida velando por ti, convenciendo a muchos de hacer las cosas para tu beneficio.


**Siempre Has Estado**

* * *

><p>Al final el Prom Queen había resultado muy bien, siguió disculpándose el resto de la noche con Rachel por la cacheta y ella seguía diciéndole que no había sido nada. Bailo, platico y se divirtió con la morena como si fuera lo mas natural del planeta. Quinn había llevado a Rachel a su casa ya que al final se quedo con él carro que había rentado Finn para la noche; al estar enfrente de la casa de la cantante sintió un sentimiento acogedor en su corazón por lo que hizo lo que le decía y era besar a la morena, el beso fue casto pero se sintió tan natural; después de que se alejaron Rachel se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso a la rubia y entro a su casa.<p>

En camino a su casa iba pensando que se había sentido tan bien el beso, se fue directo a su cuarto y en su mente solo estaba el beso que se acaba de dar con la diva; entonces empezó a recordar muchas de sus desaventuras y en las mayorías Rachel había sido la que la consuela y la ayuda a salir de sus problemas y era lo que le inquietaba porque la morena siempre le demostró cariño cuando ella había sido tan mala con ella, se paso toda la noche pensando y decidió investigar si cada una de las personas que habían ayudado fue por iniciativa propia o de la morena.

Como se mantuvo toda la noche despierta pensando con quien era que iba a empezar supo que si descubría que la morena siempre estuvo detrás de ella, era a lo mejor por que la amaba por lo que se iba a arriesgar enfrente del club para pedirle una oportunidad. Al bajar era un objetivo y el primero en su lista era su madre.

**Q –Mama tengo que hacerte una pregunta y me conteste con la verdad**

_J –Si hija_

**Q –Porque me pediste que regresara a la casa**

_J –Porque me di cuenta que había cometido un error al dejar que tu padre te corriera de la casa_

**Q –Bueno ahora la verdad**

_J –Esa es la verdad_

**Q –No tuvo nada que ver cierta morena cantante judía que esta conmigo en el club**

_J –Como te enteraste_

**Q –Entonces es verdad**

_J -¡Que! No_

**Q –Oh por dios, ahora dime**

_J –Esta bien, un día toco a mi puerta supe quien era inmediatamente, sabia que ella era tu enamoramiento de que llegaste a McKinley_

**Q –Claro que no**

_J –Como sea, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo que me iba a enseñar algo, y me enseño las fotos de tu padre engañándome y me dijo deja que ese hombre controle su vida, sé que me estoy extra limitando pero dese cuenta que por culpa de él perdió a su hija, Quinn la necesita ahora mas que nunca y lo sabe así que tome la decisión y espero que sea la correcta_

**Q –Y de ahí**

_J –Se fue y supe que debía escogerte esta vez a ti, y el resto es historia ya lo sabes_

**Q –Gracias en serio**

Llego a la escuela en busca de la segunda persona a la que tenia que cuestionar y ahí estaba él parado enfrente de su casillero se sorprendió cuando la vio pero no impidió que esta lo arrastrara al salón del coro, creí que le iba a reprochar por haber creado un alboroto la noche anterior y arruinar lo que tanto había esperado pero la conversación que estaba iba a tener con él seria para su fin y sobre mas dudas que tenia sobre algunas acciones de él.

**Q –Finn quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas**

_F –Dime Quinn_

**Q –Ya sabemos que cuando el embarazo conseguiste el trabajo gracias a Rachel quiero que me digas como fue todo eso**

_F –Yo bueno ella escucho lo que dijiste y me pregunto que si iba a hacer le dije que nada porque nadie estaba contratando por lo que mejor iba a dejar las cosas así pero y en la tarde de ese día me hablo y me llevo a donde estuve trabajando y en realidad todo fue gracias a ella_

**Q –Ahora que sobre el ramillete y todo lo de ayer fue tu idea y quiero la verdad Finn**

_F –No fue de Rachel y mas el ramillete me dijo literalmente "dale algo simple, un ramillete, chicas como Quinn no quieren hacer nada que pueda distráelas de su cara" por lo que me mando a comprar una gardenia con un lazo verde claro envuelto alrededor para que hiciera juego con tus ojos _

**Q –Que más te ha dicho ella de mi o algo por el estilo**

_F –Me pregunto que si que había sentido al besarte y le dije que había visto fuegos artificiales y también cuando el concurso de duetos ella me hizo que lo saboteáramos para que tu ganaras y por eso te emparejo con Sam_

**Q –Gracias Finn, a y por cierto terminamos y no por lo de ayer, que por cierto te agradezco porque ni no lo hubieras hecho no me habría dado cuenta que amo a alguien mas**

Finn había sido de mucha ayuda y tenia que ir detrás de Sam, él le aclararía de como fue que se le ocurrió hacer el dueto con ella, no tuvo que buscar mucho al muchacho porque estaba a punto de entrar a su clase pero lo evito y lo arrastro a un aula vacía que encontró, Sam estaba muy extrañado sobre del porque la rubia lo había llevado a es lugar.

_S -¿Qué esta pasando Quinn?_

**Q -¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer el dueto conmigo cuando el concurso de duetos?**

_S -¿Qué?_

**Q –Eso**

_S –Bueno se supone que lo haría con Kurt pero de la noche a la mañana llego y me dijo que ya no, y luego Rachel me abordo y me dijo que hiciera el dueto contigo que iba a hacer sensacional y de paso aprovecho para decirme que te conquistara porque necesitabas de alguien_

**Q –Eso te dijo**

_S –Si_

**Q –Gracias Sam has sido de mucha ayuda**

Con la nueva información de Sam fue en busca de Kurt que sabia que estaría con Mercedes por lo que mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro pero ahora lo importante era encontrarlos a los dos, por lo que decidió ir a la biblioteca para ver si estaba ahí y efectivamente se encontraba ahí, los dos platicando de chismes como siempre.

**Q –Mercedes, Kurt que bueno que los encuentro**

_M –Para que somos buenos_

_K –Si, rubia que podemos hacer por ti_

**Q –Simple responder una duda que tengo**

_M –A ver dinos_

**Q –Primero Kurt, te acuerdas cuando los duetos, porque dejaste a Sam**

_K -¡Que!_

**Q –Si ya escuchaste y bien**

_K –Bueno déjame recordar, había tenido una platica con mi padre pero no esa no fue la razón, fue a ya recuerdo, Rachel vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo que le hiciera una favor que dejara a Sam para que fuera contigo para hacer los duetos no me acuerdo cual fue la razón pero eso es principalmente_

**Q –Y tu, Mercedes cuando me ofreciste tu casa fue idea tuya**

_M –Ahora que lo pienso fue idea de Rachel, ella me abordo y me dijo sabes como compensarías lo que acaba de hacer por ti, necesita un lugar para vivir con Puck no creo que deba ser lo mejor, me dijo sabias que la madre de Puck la esta volviendo loca y eso no es bueno para la bebe por lo que me convenció y te ofrecí el cuarto_

**Q –Gracias a ambos**

Con cada persona que le decía que había sido idea de Rachel ayudarla o darle un gesto estaba mas convencida de que la morena se preocupada mucho de ella tanto para ver e ir velando por su felicidad y a la vez ir convenciendo a personas que nunca creyó que le podrían hacer caso. Ya a esas alturas llevaba la mitad de la jornada perdida pero no se arrepentía ya que el siguiente en su lista a esa hora estaría perdiendo clases en las gradas.

**Q –Puck tenemos que hablar**

_P –De que_

**Q –Sobre la época del embarazo quiero saber porque fue tanto tu interés**

_P –A que te refieres_

**Q –Rachel tuvo que ver**

_P –Si porque_

**Q –En que exactamente**

_P –Cuando se entero del embarazo fue porque nos escucho hablando y me dijo que cuidara de ti pero no tan obvio, de ahí vino a mi cuando Jacob la chantajeo pidiéndole su rompa interior y cuando no pudo mas con él me dijo que me encargara, luego se acercó de nuevo a mi antes de que pasara lo de Finn me dijo que se acercaba un drama y que yo estuviera para ti y de ahí cuando la semana de teatralidad ella fue la que me dio la canción para cantártela_

Después de agradecerle iba dispuesta a entrar cuando fue abordada por la latina que había estado vigilando a la rubia de que iba de una persona a otra y estaba intrigada del porque por lo que la arrastro al vestidor de las Cheerios para cuestionarle de que diablos le pasa hoy.

_S -¿Qué has estado haciendo?_

**Q –Sobre que**

_S –Porque has estado pasando de persona en persona_

**Q –Santana porque razón dijiste tan abruptamente que te acostaste con Finn el año pasado en la semana de las seccionales**

_S -¡Que!_

**Q –Si ya se supera el asombro**

_S –Pero…_

**Q –Deja las preguntas y contesta**

_S –Bueno yo sé que va a sonar extraño pero por alguna extraña razón fue la misma Rachel que se acercó y me dijo que lo gritara y le pregunte porque y ella me dijo que así nadie prestaría atención a lo que iba a hacer, algo que tenia que ver con la Miss P. no recuerdo muy bien porque empezó a hablar mucho_

**Q –Gracias Santana**

Ahora con la nueva información sabia el siguiente punto cada vez eran mas asombrada estaba de lo que había hecho la morena por ella, era difícil de imaginar que alguien pudiera hacer tanto por una persona que fue su completa enemiga y torturadora. Llegando a su destino logro de nuevo encontrar a otra de las personas con las que tenia que a hablar. Los dos adultos se extrañaron de tener la rubia ahí pero esperaron porque entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

**Q –Miss P y Sr. Shue necesito saber algunas cosas en las que ha tenido que ver Rachel**

_EP –Sobre que Quinn_

**Q –Por ejemplo cual fue esa locura que le pidió Rachel en las seccionales**

_EP –Fue extraño pero ella vino y me convenció de que le dijera al Sr. Shue de que tu tenias muy buena voz y que lo correcto era que tu cantaras con Sam en la seccionales pero que nadie podía saber_

_WS -¿Cómo?_

**Q –Si supera el trauma ahora fue idea de usted los duetos**

_WS –No fueron de Rachel me dijo que era momento de duetos y que había convencido al nuevo muchacho de entrar_

**Q –Gracias**

Así que tenia que ir de nuevo por el rubio pero sin antes tener que pasar por la oficina de Sylvester porque tenia la sensación de que ella también había sido convencida de algo por Rachel entrando a la oficina logro cerro la puerta detrás de ella, mientras la entrenadora estaba intrigada del porqué su ex –capitana estaba en su oficina después de que la dejo.

**Q –Entrenadora en que la convenció Rachel para ayudarme**

_SS –Para dejarte regresar a las Cheerios_

**Q –Y que te dio a cambio**

_SS –Me ayudaba pasándome información de William_

**Q –En serio**

_SS –Esa mucha si parece a una joven Sue_

Salió estaba mas convencida que nunca que debía haber mucha otras cosa en la que había estado involucrada pero no sabia, fue en busca del rubio de nuevo el cual en esta ocasión lo encontró en los vestuarios.

_S –Ya te enteraste_

**Q –Ya**

_S –Ella me dijo que habías pasado en un año complicado y necesitabas de alguien pero antes tenia que volverme mariscal para que me hicieras caso pero que no me preocupara porque ella sabia como lograr que ascendiera a ese lugar, así que si la entrenadora Beiste sabe._

Solo siguió su camino a la oficina de la entrenadora, esta seria la ultima persona para hablar para luego ir a buscar su canción e ir al salón de coro y convencer a Rachel de que la quieres en verdad y no solo por agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho.

**Q –Entrenadora, una duda y si supera la conmoción y solo una respuesta, ¿Por qué volvió mariscal y lo hecho y puso a Sam en su lugar?**

_SB –Bueno Rachel vino y me dijo que Finn era un terrible mariscal, jugador y líder por lo que debía poner a alguien más_

Con eso se fue a la biblioteca para buscar la canción para cantarle a Rachel mientras todos se reunieron en el coro llamando a Rachel en una reunión de urgencia para hacerle saber que lo que Quinn no debía saber ya lo sabia. Pero todos se preocuparon por todos mandaron mensajes que decían que era personal pero estaban casi todos los miembros y cuatro maestros. En cuanto la morena entro al salón empezaron los gritos sin dar tiempo a la cantante a procesar lo que estaba diciendo hasta que grito para poner orden y saber la razón de porque estaban así.

_R –Suficiente, Que esta pasando_

_P –Quinn sabe_

_R –Oh, sabía que iba a llegar el día pero no supe cuando y antes de que alguien diga algo si cada uno ha servido para mis planes de ayudar a Quinn_

_K -¿Cómo?_

_S –Por dios Kurt no te habías dado cuenta de que la morena ama a la rubia, que mal radar tienes, seguro que eres gay_

_K –Si Santana lo soy_

_R –Ya suficiente_

Antes de que siguieran con la discusión la rubia entro por la puerta sabia que si todos estaban ahí era porque ya le habían dicho a la morena que estuvo haciendo investigación sobre como siempre había estado en su vida haciendo todo lo posible para que ella no sufriera, estando en la biblioteca encontró la canción correcta y luego de que acabo de entrar le dio la partitura a Brad y a los demás de la banda.

_R –Quinn quería hablar contigo_

**Q –Después Rachel primero yo; quiero dedicarte esta canción**

_R –Ok_

_WS –Adelante Quinn_

**This line is words you said,  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing, in your voice  
>When you pull me close,<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything,<br>And leave me no choice**

Light on my heart,  
>Light on my feet,<br>Light in your eyes,  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know,  
>How you make me weak<p>

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
>With every word I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just incase I need  
>You there when I call (here when I call)<br>This is all so new  
>Seems to good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<p>

Light on my heart,  
>Light on my feet,<br>Light in your eyes,  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know,  
>How you make me weak<br>Oh ohhh

_R –Quinn eso fue asombroso_

**Q –Yo me entere de todo, y me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que te amo, cada acción tuya ha sido desinteresada pero solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?**

_R –Desde el momento que te vi sentí algo dentro de mi por lo que he hecho todo lo posible para hacerte feliz_

**Q – Aceptarías darme una oportunidad de ser tu novia**

_R –Si, claro seria lo mejor de mi vida_

**Q –Gracias por estar siempre ahí conmigo **

_R –Y eso siempre va a hacer _

Rachel se acercó y le dio un dulce beso que transmitía todas las ilusiones y esperanzas y la promesa de estar siempre ahí, y reforzar del que siempre había estado ahí para ella. Quinn quería eso por vez primera estaba completa y el darse cuenta que la morena nunca la había dejado y siempre había estado ahí para ella era lo mejor que le había pasado. Ellas sabían que serian los mejores momentos porque estarían juntas para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado, tengo futuro de escritora, les agrado espero comentarios

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


End file.
